Almost a Fantasy
by N. Yufa
Summary: Mengapa fantasi itu jauh lebih indah daripada realita? Adakah kenyataan yang seindah khayalan?


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

**Almost a Fantasy**

Mata berkilau emerald itu beradu dengan kecerlangan bintang-bintang yang berbaris tak tentu di dimensi langit malam. Titik-titik putih yang bersinar terang itu membungkus gulita secara magis. Dalam ketidakteraturannya, mereka saling berkaitan membentuk konstelasi-konstelasi dalam konfigurasi khusus.

Dari balik kaca mata bundarnya, pemuda bernama Harry Potter itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit utara. Tempat Harry yang berada di salah satu titik tertinggi di Hogwarts, menara astronomi, memudahkannya untuk bisa menemukan rasi yang ia cari di sana. Kumpulan bintang-bintang di langit utara jauh, menyeketsa sebuah bentuk... Bentuk naga yang selalu terlihat jelas sepanjang Juli.

Samar, ia menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Draco..." gumamnya lirih.

Sekelebat bayangan wajah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang platinum melintas dalam benaknya. Draco Malfoy, si Slytherin yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin... Setidaknya begitulah pandangan kebanyakan orang tentang Draco. Tapi Harry memandangnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Ia memang tak pernah berbicara dengan Draco, meski sekedar tegur sapa, tapi ada satu sisi dalam diri Draco yang membuat Harry ingin mengenal pemuda itu lebih dekat... Sisi yang belum diketahui Harry secara pasti dan Harry ingin mengetahuinya.

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya Harry mulai tertarik untuk mengenal Draco. Mungkin sejak seeker Slytherin itu mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan quidditch di tahun kelima mereka... Membuat Harry terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuannya menari di atas sapu dengan helaian rambut pirangnya yang tersisir jemari lentik angin Hogwarts... Menjadikannya terlihat begitu... Menawan! Saat itu Harry tak fokus dengan pertandingannya, tapi fokus merekam segala yang melekat dalam diri Draco melalui kedua bola matanya. Alhasil, ia tak menyadari kehadiran snitch di depan matanya dan membuat Draco dengan mudahnya mencuri angka 150 yang memastikan kemenangan Slytherin atas Gryffindor.

Atau... Jauh sebelum itu... Saat upacara seleksi asrama pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Saat pertama kali emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu milik Draco... Pertama kali sorot dingin dari bola mata abu-abu itu menyandera binar hangat emerald Harry. Memetikkan getaran ganjil tanpa jentikan tongkat atau rapalan mantra. Yang ada hanya gaung rasa yang jelas sekali bervibrasi dalam hatinya namun sulit diterjemahkan maknanya. Hingga di tahun keenamnya kini, Harry masih meraba rasa yang tak kunjung terdefinisi itu.

Rasanya ingin sekali menyapa Draco setiap kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu terlihat sendiri itu. Tapi Draco terlalu menutup diri dari pergaulan dan Harry tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Sering Harry termenung dalam lamunannya saat Draco hanya melewatinya saja waktu mereka berpapasan di kelas maupun koridor. Dirinya secara imajinatif menyentuh tangan Draco yang melenggang bebas di samping tubuhnya. Menjabat tangan itu dengan erat... Sampai Ron menariknya untuk segera berlalu dengan omelan tak jelasnya tentang Malfoy muda yang angkuh dan kaku itu. Barulah Harry menyadari, imajinasinya tak pernah mencapai titik real. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk membawa fantasi yang ia bangun di atas kesunyian itu ke dalam dunia nyata.

Dan kini, lagi-lagi Harry hanya mampu mengembara dalam senyap malam di dunia fantasi yang ia bangun sendiri untuk Draco. Sejak malam pertama di bulan Juli, ia sudah berdiam di menara astronomi. Mengabaikan segala kemungkinan detensi yang bisa saja menimpanya kalau ia terpergok melanggar jam malam. Mengkhayalkan seorang Draco Malfoy yang terpeta pada jajaran bintang di langit utara jauh adalah satu hal yang tak boleh ia lewatkan. Lagipula mungkin detensi akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan bila semua itu berujung pada satu alasan, Draco Malfoy. Irrasional...

"Mengagumi diriku, Potter?" satu suara yang ia kenal berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Harry menolehkan kepalanya. Oh, tidak! Sudah berapa lamakah tokoh utama dalam setiap mimpinya itu berdiri di sampingnya? Ataukah Harry terlalu hanyut dalam khayalannya sampai ia merasakan Draco begitu nyata dalam sebuah ilusi?

"Draconis tidak jauh lebih terang dariku, Potter... Jika kau ingin tahu itu..." ujar Draco narsistik seraya menunjuk salah satu rasi di langit utara.

Kini Harry yakin. Ini nyata! Yang berbicara padanya adalah Draco Malfoy!

Dada Harry berdebar abnormal. Debaran yang sama tiap kali ia berada di dekat Draco. Tapi kali ini... Merlin! Draco sangat dekat dengannya. Tak lebih dari sejengkal, pemuda itu tegak di sisinya.

Panas menjalari wajah Harry. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit agar Draco tak menyadari rona merah yang kini bersemu di wajahnya.

Ah, Draco benar! Rambut pirang bak kilau mentari di siang Harry milik Draco jauh lebih terang daripada senyuman gemintang. Dan lagi... Mata abu-abu itu jauh lebih indah dari pesona Draconis yang tergambar di langit. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia secara diam-diam mengamini ucapan Draco.

"Harry..."

Sontak Harry berpaling pada Draco. Cara Draco memanggil namanya... Entah mengapa Harry menyukainya.

Mata abu-abu itu menembus tepat manik emeraldnya. Seperti mantra yang mencabut semua sendi dan menyedot habis sumsum tulangnya, Harry menyerah pada binar hangat kedua bola mata itu. Ya! Sangat hangat... Tidak sedingin saat dahulu ia melihatnya pertama kali. Terasa begitu damai.

Kembali semburat merah muda terpoles di wajah Harry. Draco tersenyum manis menyaksikannya. Terlalu manis...

Harry terpaku dengan senyuman itu. Dunia yang ia pijak terasa bertransformasi dalam sebuah bias violet ruang hampa. Peri-peri kecil beterbangan di sekitarnya. Bersonata dalam sebuah lulabi yang menidurkan rasa sepi. Satu peri mungil menyodorkan sebuah piala berisi amortentia untuk direguknya.

Draco Malfoy adalah tegukkan amortentia tanpa batas waktu bagi Harry Potter!

Ya! Kini Harry tahu rasa apa yang selama ini bergelayut dalam hatinya. Cinta... Abstraksi rasa tanpa definisi eksak... Dan Draco menjeratnya dalam sebuah rasa cinta yang begitu konkret... Begitu real... Bukan cinta fiksi layaknya tetesan amortentia atau mantra asmara manapun. Harry mencintai Draco... Itu fakta.

Harry kembali terhempas dalam dunia nyata. Di mana kini didapatinya tubuhnya tengah bergetar hebat karena satu sentuhan Draco.

Pemuda pirang itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Harry. Dijatuhkannya kepalanya di punggung pemuda berkacamata bundar tersebut.

Harry berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Draco. Tidak! Bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Draco, justru dia merasa sangat nyaman. Dia hanya terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan itu.

Draco menahan tangan Harry yang bergerak tergesa untuk membebaskan tubuhnya. "Biarkan seperti ini..." bisiknya lembut, membuat Harry merasakan sensasi aneh yang begitu menggelitik. "Kau tak tahu berapa lama aku menginginkannya," kata Draco sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Harry terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Draco. Kali ini bukan untuk melepasnya, tapi untuk mengereratkan pelukan pemuda itu. Harus ia akui, ia pun menginginkannya.

Harry memejamkan mata. Berharap ini memang sebuah kenyataan. Jika semua ini masih berada di sisian fantasinya, akan ia seret ke dalam dunia tempat raganya berada. Namun, jika semua ini memang tertulis sebagai mimpi, maka Harry akan dengan suka hati terperangkap dalam fantasinya untuk selamanya.

Ia menyerah pada gejolak asing yang baru kali ini berputar dalam jiwanya. Mencoba pasrah saat sesuatu yang begitu ganjil menderas dalam arterinya dan menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia suka... Sangat suka dan menikmati permainan rasa yang dikendalikan alam bawah sadarnya. Mengapa fantasi itu jauh lebih indah daripada realita? Ataukah ini adalah sebuah realita yang mendekati dunia fantasi? Sama indahnya... Sama sempurnanya...

Harry membuka matanya. Kaget dengan kecupan Draco di lehernya.

"Draco..." ia melepaskan pelukan Draco dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu.

Ia hendak memrotes apa yang baru saja dilakukan Draco, tapi dengan sebuah senyuman manis dan tatapan hangat dari kedua bola mata abu-abu itu, Harry hanya bisa terdiam. Terdiam dalam pesona yang mematikan.

Harry bahkan tak mampu berbuat apapun saat Draco memeluknya dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Kelopak matanya langsung tertutup saat sentuhan bibir dingin Draco mengunci bibirnya. Ciuman itu terasa begitu manis. Seperti madu yang dituangkan langsung dari bibir bidadari nirwana.

Tak ada mantra apapun yang terucap untuk menciptakan perasaan yang begitu ajaib bagi keduanya. Tak pula ada ideologi yang memagari hati untuk menetapkan garis batas rasa. Tak ada logika untuk mengalkulasi kecupan serta kenikmatan yang dirasakan. Tidak juga diperlukan nalar untuk bisa mengerti mengapa segala yang mati dan kosong dalam diri mereka, kini serasa hidup dan terisi... Terisi penuh dengan gumpalan luminositas yang saling terkait dalam jurai cahaya.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa mereka ucapkan. Tapi desah serta erang kenikmatan adalah bahasa dalam bercinta. Mengomunikasikan kebutuhan jiwa yang dahaga pada sentuhan dan kecupan.

Harry membiarkan Draco bermain dengan tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka bersenyawa dalam satu rasa yang meluber dari belanga jiwa. Batas khayal dan nyata itu kini kasat dan tak penting lagi. Yang mereka inginkan saat ini adalah kehadiran diri dalam masing-masing raga. Menutup celah hati yang melompong dengan rasa nikmat serta rasa memiliki satu sama lain.

Setiap keintiman tubuh mereka yang tak berjarak memantik gelora serta hasrat yang makin memuncak. Meniti rasa nikmat yang lebih tinggi dan hakiki. Berusaha menggapai Eltanin dalam kelembutan surgawi. Draconids berhamburan dari langit-langit kenikmatan saat semua hasrat dalam jiwa mereka bebas dan berkeliaran dalam warna-warna seindah percik supernova.

Sunyi... Setelahnya hanya ada sunyi yang berdenting nyaring.

Mereka berdua terbaring di atas lantai batu dengan berselimutkan jubah yang kini kusut dan ternoda. Harry mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Dari balik jendela, dapat dilihatnya bintang-bintang memamerkan sinarnya dengan anggun. Dia tak tahu lagi mana Draconis mana Chepheus. Yang kini tengah bermain dalam pikirannya adalah kepastian dari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Nyatakah? Atau fatamorgana yang menipu mata dan logika? Sebuah fantasi yang nyaris begitu nyata...? Atau... Ini adalah kenyataan yang menyerupai indah khayalan?

Entahlah... Yang ia tahu dari bermimpi adalah orang yang selalu diimpikannya, Draco Malfoy, the dragon yang berada di langit hatinya, tak pernah sama sekali tenggelam dan menghilang. Karena Harry menyiapkan sebuah tempat istimewa dalam hidupnya untuk Draco, hemisfer hatinya. Dan ia pastikan Draco tak kan pernah menghilang dari sana.

"Harry..." panggil Draco lirih.

"Ya? Ya... Draco?" Harry menoleh pada Draco yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Draco tersenyum hangat. "Kita tidak sedang berada di alam mimpi..." tegasnya seperti mengerti isi otak Harry.

Harry balas tersenyum pada Draco. Dalam hati, ia berharap Draco berkata benar.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi..." desah Harry setelah beberapa saat hening.

Draco merengkuh Harry ke dalam pelukannya. "Karena satu alasan Harry..."

"Apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Sesuatu yang tersimpan di sini," Draco memegang dada Harry. Meraskan detak jantung pemuda itu. "Cinta..."

"Cinta..." Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Draco. Ia semakin merapatkan diri pada Draco. "Draco..."

"Ya?"

"Why do you love me?" tanya Harry ingin tahu.

Draco diam. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat mata hijau Harry sebelum menjawab, "Because I am stupid."

**FIN**

Seharusnya fic yang sudah jadi sejak awal Juli ada ini bisa langsung aku publish kalo gag bikin acara 'menghilang' serta ngurusin registrasi kuliah yang merepotkan. Draconis Cuma terlihat jelas sepanjang Juli sementara ini udah Agustus... T.T

Maaf, mungkin aneh bangged... Tapi ya... Begitulah...

Kalian percaya dengan ucapan Draco? Jangan percaya!

Mmm... Give me your feedback, please

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
